Beyond Second Life
by WinteRen Hime
Summary: Everything is normal for Ichigo Kurosaki. For him, he is a normal person, until an accident reveals all the things he thought was unreal. And this beautiful auburn-haired girl he saw in the accident that will change him forever. full summary inside.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Timeline:** This Fic starts after the Hueco Mundo arc.

**Summary:** Everything is normal for Ichigo Kurosaki. For him, he is a normal person, until an accident reveals all the things he thought was unreal. Shinigamis, hollows, arrancars and soul society. Things he never heard of suddenly appeared right in front of him. And this beautiful auburn-haired girl he saw in the accident that will change him forever.

**Note:** yey! I'm back! But with a new story. I can't continue 'SHMSHH' because I'm still thinking what will happen next. I'm sorry for the soooo loooong delay! (-,'). Well this story was written by my sister and it's the combination of our ideas. It's almost a decade when she wrote this and we even planned to make a sequel for this. I hope everyone will enjoy this!

_Spoiler:_ I suggest for you to watch/re-watch the opening 6 of bleach. My sister and I get a little scene there.

**Title: Beyond Second Life**

**Chapter 1**

**-ICHIGO'S POV-**

It's going to be a busy day for me. An accident occurred in the main streets of Karakura Town and being the nearest hospital in the accident, we were assigned to give assistance. We doctors rushed ourselves to the ambulance and went to the scene.

Dust can still be seen when we arrived. The cars are all scattered in the street. I walked to search for survivors.

While searching, a strange feeling rose from my body, as if some people I knew were there and I need to save them. I went running even though I can already see other people needing my help.

When the dust was clearing up a little, I notice a figure appearing right in front of me.

It walked towards me. To my surprise, it was an auburn-haired girl with her hands holding her bleeding right arm and her face was half covered with blood.

She fell in my arms.

She fainted.

I repeatedly shocked her shoulders to wake her senses.

* * *

><p>I was relieved when I saw her eyes half opened. I asked what happened but she didn't answer. Instead, she held my face and said with a not so clear voice. "They're right, you are here". After what she said, her hands fell and her eyes slowly closed.<p>

I checked her pulse and felt that it's starting to beat slowly. I rushed her to the ambulance and we went to the hospital.

While on the ambulance, I looked at her and held her hands tight and suddenly, I felt my tears crawling down my cheeks.

I couldn't understand my feeling that time. It's as though I'm losing someone close to me, someone so important and someone I love. I looked at her.

She was wearing a school uniform, the same as the uniform worn by my classmates when I was in high school. I already covered her wounds but blood is still flowing.

I looked at her once more and stare at her dirty but still beautiful face. I noticed that her left hand was tightly closed. I opened it and saw a pair of blue hairpins with a flower in the edge of each pin.

My senses were caught by a strange but familiar sound. I closed my eyes and once again tears fell down.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hospital, announcing that we have a dead-on-arrival patient.<p>

I went home after the rescue operation. I took a cab but I was annoyed by the heavy traffic and decided to walk home. While walking, my mind can't get out of the girl. I got angry at myself for I didn't have a chance to save her. The rain was starting to fell from the sky. It's as though the sky was also grieving for the beautiful auburn-haired girl.

I arrived at our door step soaked in water. I rang the bell and heard my mom.

"Ichigo?" she shockingly said as soon as she laid her eyes on me.

"What happened?" she asked as she let me in and disappeared quickly.

After a second or two, she was back with a towel. I answered that I took a cab as she handed me the towel.

"A cab or a speed boat?" she worriedly asked.

"Are you hungry?" she asks quickly to change the subject, for she already knew that I didn't want to talk about what happened.

"I'm not hungry" I replied and went straight to my room.

I knew that I made my mom more worried by the way that I answered her but I also knew that she will understand.

I removed my wet cloths and threw them in my desk chair then went to the bathroom to take a bath. After my bath I put on my pajamas and took a sit on the side of my bed.

I was again thinking of the girl when something shiny under my desk chair caught my eye. I took it and it was her blue hair pin.

I lie in my bed that night and fell asleep with the blue hairpins in my hands and its owner in my mind.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and saw the clear blue sky above me. I stood up and saw myself lying in a field full of white flowers.<p>

I stood up to search for someone when I saw a long barn fence.

My eyes were looking for the fence's end when I had a glimpse of a long haired girl sitting in it. I hurried myself towards her and immediately noticed who it is.

It was her.

I took a closer look and when she seemed to notice my existence, she suddenly jumped off the fence and faced me.

It was the auburn-haired girl from the accident.

She was much lovelier because of her clean face and the lovely white spaghetti dress that she was wearing.

I was glad to see her and was about to approach her when suddenly the blue sky and the fields were starting to burn. Everything around her disappeared until nothing can be seen.

Darkness surrounds her. Then, a brown haired man with a weird white suite suddenly appeared right behind her. Afterwards, the orange haired girl followed the man in going into a dessert.

I wanted to follow them but my foot was tied by the grass around me.

The sand rises from the ground. Shapes of monsters were starting to form from it. When their heads can be seen clearly and they are already distinguishable, I looked at them and was shocked for the monsters were the one that I'm dreaming about this past few days. They're all standing there, not moving a single muscle as if the time had stop.

Everything was confusing me when, all of a sudden, people started to fall from the sky.

They started to fight with the monsters as soon as they reached the ground.

There was a man with a fiery red hair and was wearing black kimonos while a bone that looks like a snake surrounds him. Then, there's this white haired kid with ice all around his arm. Behind him was a tall man with striking hair and a pink haired girl in his shoulders and there was also this long haired man with funky hair clips on his head.

I can see many others like them, all in black kimonos, all unstoppably fighting with the monsters. Even though dust is all over them, I can still see how they're swords slice through every monster that rises from the sand.

There was a huge explosion from the edge of the battle field which caused the sands to cover half the non-stopping fight. The dust where almost clearing when I saw a shadow walking into the scene.

I got shocked and more confused for I saw myself walking with a black sword and wearing a weird black kimono. I saw myself looking directly to me and then I heard another explosion.

After the explosion, my other self was no longer there. I was able to walk again for my foot was no longer tied up in grass. I went near the fence and looked closer to search for any sign of my other self when a small girl came running towards me.

She was with a short black hair and a sword in her hand. She was also wearing a black kimono, same as the others. She stopped and looked at me. She suddenly called me "Ichi-nee" repeatedly.

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw Yuzu's face in front of me.<p>

"Breakfast is ready, Ichi-nee!" she said with her usual smiling face.

I stood up and realize that everything was just a dream.

I remembered the hairpins, but it was no longer in my hands. I search the whole room for it. With no success, I sat at my bed helplessly.

"Ichi-nee! You'll be late for work!" I heard Yuzu shout and immediately remembered my work.

At work, I asked the nurses for the girl's body but instead, they told me to go to a friend of mine.

"Inoue" said Uryuu as we sat at a bench outside the hospital. "Inoue Orihime is her name" he continued.

"She lives in Tokyo. She's the same age like us and she graduated from Tokyo University." He said as he hand me a cup of coffee.

"That's all I can tell for now."

He paused and started thinking deep.

"There's something happening in here Ichigo, and she's a part of it." He said and departed immediately, not even letting me say a word or two.

To be continued…

**That's it for now! thanks for reading! please do leave a review! :D i know, my grammar sucks. sorry for that. :P**


End file.
